Unexpected Feelings
by Alex Potter1
Summary: This fic takes place at hogwarts, Rons fith year, and its right before this years Yule ball victor krum came back to go to the ball with hermione, and this makes ron jealous!!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Unfortunately I don't own Harry potter and other characters, J.K Rowling does, the best author in the world.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
.Ron was mad that Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. In fact he was so upset he broke an arm off the figure he had gotten at the Quidditch Cup. Ron decided he was going to tell Hermione how he really felt. Ron got up from his four poster bed and went down the stairs through the common room, ignoring Harry who called him but was not answered, and through the fat lade, Ron stopped at his tracks when he saw Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle, pointing his wand at Hermione, with Victor on the floor unconscious. "Leave us alone, Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. "Shut up you stupid mudblood! I don't know why they let your filth here at Hogwarts." Ron with out thinking pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus," a basic disarming spell used by many wizards. Draco flew about five feet. Crabbe and Goyle watched in astonishment and then rushed to help Draco up. "Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Leave, Malfoy, before I knock you out for another five hours!" Ron told Draco. "This isn't over weasel!" replied Malfoy. Draco, still wobbling from the disarming spell Ron threw at him, left leaving Ron and Hermione with Victor on the floor. "Thanks Ton, I don't know how to thank you." Said Hermione. "Uh.um.it's no problem, just passing by." Replied Ron, searching for an excuse to explain his presence. Hermione, without thinking, leaned over to kiss Ron. "My goodness, what's has happened here?" said professor McGonagall, coming down the stairs. Ron and Hermione realized that Krum was still on the floor unconscious. Professor McGonagall gave them both a very peculiar look. Ron became very embarrassed and both began to explain at once. ". Stay, I must take him to the hospital wing." Replied McGonagall taking Krum with her. "Um. I have to, to go," stuttered Ron, "to.to. the Great hall, to, I just have to go." Ron started to walk away when Hermione said, "The Great Hall is that way, Ron." "Oh, yeah, right." Replied Ron. *********** Later on that night, Ron couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, he just couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk in order to clear his head. He went over to Harry's trunk and took out the invisibility clock. Going down the stairs he saw a figure by the firelight, it was no doubt it was Hermione. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Harry potter and friends do not belong to me they belong to the goddess of all authors, J.K Rowling.  
  
THE COMMON ROOM  
  
Ron paused for a short moment and then began to walk again. He walked slowly and touched Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped about an inch or so. "Ron, you startled me. What are you still doing up?" she replied. "Funny I was just about to ask you the same question." Said Ron. "I couldn't sleep, and you?" she replied. "Same," said Ron sitting next to her in front of the fire," tell me, what was the deal with you and Draco today?" "Well lets see, oh, Krum and I were coming back to Griffindor tower from the library when Draco came out from the corner and put Krum unconscious. If you wouldn't had come I could have been hurt right now." "What about you wand?" he asked. " That's the reason I was coming back. I had left in such a hurry I forgot it in my room. Thanks for saving me." "Uh, It was no problem. Ron turned red, but Hermione didn't notice since the only source of light was coming from the fireplace. "Hermione," Ron broke the silence, " We need to talk." "Sure Ron what is it?" "Well, never mind." "Ron, what is it?" she asked again. Ron felt really foolish trying to tell Hermione the truth. He began to search for an answer to what he began to say. "Well, you see, I'm scared of the dark, can you accompany me to the kitchen to get some thing to drink?" Ron stated, feeling even more foolish than before. "Ron, we aren't allowed out o four common room at night" she said. "I've got Harry's invisibility cloak." He quickly replied. Uncertainly she said, "I don't think is a good idea, you go, I think ill go to bed." She got up and walked towards the stairs and turned and said, "Good night, Ron, and thanks again." "Good night, Hermione, and it was no problem." He said smiling. Once Hermione left the room, he laid back on the couch and sighed. He didn't realize when he went to sleep but it wasn't long before, "Ron wake up!" said a voice that was no other than his best friend, Harry. 


End file.
